The Life Trials
by Idkwhattodo
Summary: This is my adaption of what happens after the end of 'The Death Cure'. The events which have happened in the previous books have not been altered much. I am only writing about what happens after. This story is mainly focused on Thomas and Brenda - but features other characters from the Maze Runner Trilogy at different points. Updates may be slow at times due to my exams.
1. Chapter 1

**The ****_Life_**** Trials**

**Chapter 1**

Darkness flooded the field – the atmosphere full of nothing but talking in the distance. Thomas stared up into the sky, his crystal blue eyes examining the beauty of it. He turned to his left. Brenda lay there also, after noticing his sudden movement she turned to face him. Her eyes were beautiful, an unusual shade of brown – a dark chocolate colour. She smiled at him. Her smile was just as beautiful as her eyes.

"What's wrong Tommy?" she asked delicately.

"Nothing" he whispered, immediately turning back to look at the sky again.

Pain struck through him to the point where he felt numb. It had been so long since Teresa had referred to him by that nickname. He remembered her always using it back in The Maze.

Too much had happened since then.

_It had been only four months since they had reached the magnificent clearing after stepping through the Flat Trans. It took a while for Thomas to start speaking to his friends again. In fact he spent the first week chucking stones into the distance. His friends would sit around the carefully tendered campfire – watching the lonely, lost soul, in the distance. As they settled comfortably into the second week – Thomas began to offer mumbles and grunts as he passed people, and by the third week he was joining them at dinner again._

_Despite his ignorance – he stayed social with one person, the one person who truly mattered._

_Brenda._

_He felt shy to give her praise – but she had been an angel to him since they arrived. For a long time she didn't say anything to him – she just sat there with him, watching him chuck stones. Sometimes – she would chuck stones with him. When it came to sleeping – she would stay only a few meters away – not taking her eyes of Thomas, waiting until he fell asleep before she did herself. _

_By the second month Thomas had returned to his usual self – engaging into conversation with his friends again. Minho seemed annoyed with him at first – probably because he had blanked him for ages – but he was quick to put it behind him and return to his somewhat cheery self. Minho had changed a lot after losing his best friend Newt – but he never failed to laugh every night_.

_Although Thomas had begun to return to his normal self – he still spent his nights falling asleep next to Brenda. It seemed that as time went on – they got closer and closer to each other. Until one day – they slept in each other's arms. They didn't utter a word – they just kept each other warm, perfectly content._

They had slept with each other every night from there onwards, tonight was just like any other night. They would stare at the stars until their eyes couldn't stare anymore – then they would drift into a dream – staying close.

Thomas felt a massive hole inside him without Teresa – despite the fact that he hated her towards the end. Images of her death flashed through his mind every time he fell asleep.

He hated her memory.

Wait – no.

How could he? She was once his best friend. She may have hurt him, not just mentally – but she was the closest person to the beating pump he had as a heart. She was his world – and it crashed down when he lost her.

He realized that Brenda hadn't stopped looking at him - feeling rude – he turned back to meet her gaze again.

She was crying.

"I think is the first time I've seen you cry Brenda" he said softly. He felt guilty. He wanted to put all the memories of Teresa behind. He wanted to settle down with Brenda in some form of a relationship and begin to enjoy his life. Other Gladers had already matched up – the couples that began to appear around him made him feel sick.

But he wanted that.

He just felt like he was betraying Teresa by even thinking about it.

She still hadn't replied to him. In fact, she had began to cry more. It was painful – watching tear droplets trickle down her face.

Even crying – she looked stunning.

She moved her lips – as if she was trying to say something. She kept stopping though, almost like she was in fear of saying it.

Eventually – she spoke – in a soft, delicate tone.

"That's because this is the first time I've been in love, Thomas"

And with that – she turned around, and for the first time since they had started sleeping together – closed her eyes first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The loud humming sound echoed across the land, stirring Thomas from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes gently, and sat up – feeling the tiredness seeping back in already. He looked over and saw an empty space where Brenda had been lying next to him.

"She must be up already then" he said to himself, and began to pull himself to his feet.

The loud humming was coming from the clearing in the center – where Frypan had begun to cook breakfast for himself and the other Gladers scattered around everywhere.

_Frypan put himself in charge of cooking almost immediately after they reached the clearing – whilst Minho lead the other Gladers to explore where they had ended up. _

_Fields surrounded them, miles and miles of perfectly green land – as well as meadows bright and yellow sticking out on the horizon like a sore thumb. They however, were situated on top of a large hill, which over looked the vast greenery around them. In the middle of the hill, there was a clearing, where the Gladers would gather for meals and socializing. In the very center of the clearing there was a circle of carefully placed logs – with a bright, glowing campfire in the middle. _

_On the right however, stood tall, leafy trees. They stretched high into the sky, some of them reaching thirty or forty meters. Trees then continued to stretch back behind them to the point where it could only be described as a forest. A dense one too – it was impossible to see through it to the greenery on the other side._

_The hill itself had to be a couple of acres big at least, given how much was on it. All of this was discovered within the first few days, Minho had sent several search groups out to see what they could find. The search fiasco had stopped when it started to become apparent that they were in the middle of nowhere. Although, a number of animals had been found roaming the hills – so they were soon herded together. The Gladers had begun to set up a similar routine to that in the Maze. They had the perfect land for a farm._

Frypan saw Thomas approaching and gave him a brief nod, before returning back to whatever he was cooking. Food was plentiful, provided by the trees in the forest and from the animals, which scattered the field around them. Water was in great source too – a natural mineral stream ran down from some point in the woods, and continued over the fields into the horizon. They were very well set up. They had plenty of food, water, land, peace – they could finally start their lives properly.

Just without Teresa.

Thomas sighed and sat down next to Gally. The flame danced in his pupils as he added more logs to the fire. It had been cold everyday since they arrived in the unknown location. Thomas could only hope it was a season thing.

"What's bringing you down shuck-face" he asked, his eyes still on the fire. He briefly glanced over to look at Thomas – noticing he had his head buried in his hands.

"You know, I'm sure you and that Brenda girl could really hit it off" he said in a mocking tone.

"Well slinthead, I'd have to know where she is first". Thomas spat.

Everyone began to gather for breakfast soon after Thomas had sat down. Aris had sat down hand in hand with a girl called Ashleigh from Group B.. Aris had managed to hook up with her only weeks after they had arrived, and they had stayed together since. They seemed to want everyone to know about it, hugging and kissing in front of everyone all the time – as well as never letting go of one another.

Thomas hated watching it.

He still longed for that with someone.

Once everyone had settled, Thomas walked over to Jorge – hoping he had seen Brenda. "Oi Jorge, you seen Brenda anywhere? I can't seem to find her" he asked inquisitively. Whilst asking – he scanned his eyes across the group hoping to catch her beautiful chocolate eyes in his sight.

Nothing.

"Well, even if I had seen her. I'm sure it would only be when she's cuddling up with you" he sneered.

Jorge hadn't been friendly with him recently. Thomas wondered whether he had feelings for Brenda, and felt jealousy towards him because they were spending so much time together. Though even If he did – he was in no mood to show it.

Thomas decided to sit down by himself after that, nibbling on his buttery toast. Minho was standing in the center, just in front of the burning campfire – just like he did every morning. Sonya was next to him, her hand linking in with his. They had managed to form a relationship too.

But something didn't seem right this time…

He wasn't smiling.

"Everyone slim it!" he shouted – instantly sending everyone into silence.

He didn't speak then – until someone called out "What's up with you?".

"Earlier this morning we found Brenda deep in the forest…and she's been stung by a Griever"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

For the second time in his life – Thomas felt the world crashing down on him. People and their voices became a blur as he slowly sank to the ground, curling up into a ball – shaking. He felt hands on him try to pull him up, but he didn't move. He just lay there, blanking everyone.

Brenda…

A Griever had stung her without Thomas even getting to speak to her about their conversation last night. Not that it made any sense – they were meant to be in a safe location.

They were meant to be safe from WICKED.

Thomas eventually crawled to a silent spot, against a tree at the front of the forest. He wouldn't dare go in any further knowing what had happened. Why was she even in there alone? What was a Griever doing in the forest? Questions tumbled through Thomas' mind – he felt like his mind was trying to drown itself by the amount it was coming up with.

"Thomas"

Thomas broke from his translucent state and looked up to see who was calling him. It was Minho.

"Thomas, we have Brenda up in the hospital, she wants you to see her" he continued, almost awkwardly.

Thomas shook his head and buried it in his hands. He was living a nightmare – so many things were going wrong.

"Thomas…" he went to persist but before he could say anymore Thomas had leapt up and was walking hurriedly towards the hospital.

Despite the cold weather, it never rained – so the Gladers chose to sleep outside every night. Therefore, the only building that needed to be constructed was a hospital. It was makeshift, with odd bits of wood sticking out here and there. The building itself was only ten meters high, but glistened – showing off its fresh coat of paint.

Inside, there were only four rooms. The main lobby allowed people to sit and wait to be seen if in need – most likely for only minor things. There were then three patient rooms, with the end room being the biggest. They had managed to construct some beds from the malleable palm leaves and bamboo that were found somewhere in the forest. Their building resources were in short supply

Brenda lay in the final room. She was only in her underwear – her skin in a pale, unearthly colour. Her skin was wet – most likely because of how much she was sweating. Her chest rose and fell at a unnatural pace.

Thomas had to look away at first.

He walked over to her slowly, his feet dragging along the grass. A wooden floor had not yet been constructed.

She must have heard him, as she turned to look over at him. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot, but he could still see the beautiful chocolate colour.

As Thomas reached her – he noticed her breathing had calmed too.

"Nice to see you too" she spat.

"Brenda…what happened?" Thomas asked, a clear hint of worry in his voice.

"Don't pretend like you care so much Thomas, I walked into the forest, a Griever appeared from above. I got stung, I woke up here" she spat again.

Thomas felt hurt, she was angry.

He knew what he had to say.

"Brenda – there was a time when I thought I would never see Teresa again. Just before we were in the Scorch – she went missing. I thought id lost her, and it broke me…"

"Spare me from your pathetic love story" she spat yet again.

Thomas ignored her, and continued.

"You see. When I heard you had been stung, I felt roughly the same – only ten times worse" he said quietly.

"And whys that, _Tommy?"_ – clearly trying to mock him.

"Because I realized that I need to stop hanging over someone who I will quite clearly never see again. She was my best friend once, but never anything more. Okay yeah – maybe I did like her. But that was months ago. I miss her, and I always will miss her, but…"

He paused to look into her eyes, they were focused on him, and she wasn't even blinking.

"But I love you too, Brenda" he finished delicately.

For a few minutes, she was undeterred. She didn't say anything – she just lay there looking at him still, like he hadn't said anything himself at all.

Eventually – she spoke. Her voice was weak. Thomas knew the changing was coming.

"Thomas…look behind you" her hand pointing in the direction.

Thomas turned around to see Jorge standing before him. His face was in an almighty scowl – Thomas had never seen him this angry. He hadn't even noticed him come in.

"You sure know how to shuck things up, don't you greenie" he shouted, his voice echoing through the building.

"Jorge I'm sorry I didn't know you liked her…' Thomas was interrupted as he saw Jorge's fist flying towards his face. He had no time to prepare, and he felt the connection against his cheekbone. Pain immediately consumed him as he found himself stumbling backwards, tripping over the leg of the bed and crashing towards the floor.

"You know nothing!" he screamed, sending a foot flying towards Thomas's ribs, followed by a sickening crack. More pain flooded through Thomas' body – sending him into a curled ball. Jorge reached down and grabbed Thomas by his shirt collar. He hauled his broken body upwards and pushed it into the nearby wall.

"You wouldn't care whether she was my wife shuck face – as long as you're happy yeah?" he shouted. So close to Thomas' face that he could smell his lunch as his ears were deafened. He continued…

"I've known her much longer than you. She meant so much to me back in the Scorch and even before it too. I protected HER. I was so close to telling her like you eloquently just did. But no, you swooped in and took that whore off her feet after five minutes!" his voiced had changed to a trembling tone. Tears were forming in his eyes.

He let go of Thomas, watching him fall down to the floor in pain again. He then turned to look at Brenda still lying on the bed. She hadn't said a word, she had just watched – her eyes widening in shock.

"As for you" he snarled, pointing his finger directly towards her weak body. "You go spend your evenings with him in the sunset just like you have been doing. Never mind me – I'm just a lonely guy – who cares?"

And with that – he turned round and headed towards the door. He stopped at the doorway, turning to look over his shoulder at them both.

"I wish you all the best"

He walked out – slamming the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The familiar screams began in the early hours of the morning.

It had begun.

Shortly after the encounter with Jorge had happened – Thomas was rushed into the room next to Brenda, where his injuries were tendered to. He was not in the best of moods to leave her, nor was he in the best of moods to have his cheekbone broken and one of his ribs broken too. He wasn't allowed to leave until the following the day – and after protesting consistently – he had been sedated and put to sleep.

Fortunately, there were plenty of medical supplies available. One of the Gladers had found a truckload of them in the forest shortly after they arrived through the Flat Trans. Attached to the big box of medical supplies, was a note that simply read 'Stay safe – Chancellor Paige'. This wasn't the only help they received either, the lady had kindly left boxes of clothes, food rations, and other basic supplies too.

Thomas had wondered how the lady had managed to prepare them for the group – but he had no reason to question it.

The box of supplies also fortunately contained the serum needed if a Griever stung someone. Gladers were perplexed as to why it would be needed. After all, they were meant to be in paradise.

The events of yesterday must have changed their opinion.

The screams continued – stirring Thomas from his sleep. He was weak, far from his full strength.

He was far from being happy too.

Bright, blinding lights; loud, piercing screams; a dreadful, painful wailing.

Thomas couldn't listen to Brenda going through it. He felt tears welling in his eyes – he never got to hear what she thought of him after all that. Now she may never feel the same about him again.

Thomas managed to find the strength to bury his head underneath his pillow, attempting to drown out the sounds as much as possible.

Ironically, they just seemed to get louder.

They weren't just now screams now either…she was screaming something.

A word

Or was it a name?  
>He heard it clearly now.<p>

She was screaming for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Thomas eventually managed to fall back to sleep soon after the piercing screams died out. The sun had risen, but Thomas saw no urgency in moving. He was shattered, and as much as he wanted to see Brenda – he needed to care for himself.

He woke later on in the day, around noon. He took his time getting out of bed; Thomas winced as he stood up. The pain in his ribs was much less than it was yesterday – but it was still there, latching onto him like a leech.

He opened the door of his room and headed towards Brenda's room. He found Minho standing outside, a grim look on his face.

"Stop there Thomas, you can't go in" he said firmly.

Thomas – agitated by this remark – tried to push past him. He was met by a quick jab into his bad rib.

He cried out in pain.

"I said stop. I know you mean well, but Gally's orders say she needs to rest until she's 100% healthy, and I'm to keep you busy and rested yourself until she is" he said firmly. Thomas saw no point in arguing; he knew he was beaten.

"Besides Thomas, its time for a good old-fashioned gathering"

Several Gladers had gathered around the campfire – with clear instructions towards the other Gladers to stay away. Around the campfire, sat Frypan, keeper of the cooks; Sonya, who had become keeper of the farms; Gally, keeper of the Med-Jacks and finally Minho, the real leader. Thomas himself had no real purpose there – but Minho considered him as his right-hand man, and felt it impossible to leave him out. Jorge was also a member of their council – but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Listen up shuck-faces" Minho called out, standing on top of his log so everyone could see him. "Yesterday, one of our friends was found deep in the forest in the early hours of the morning. She had marks of a Griever's sting – something that we are all very familiar with from back in the Maze"

He paused to clear his throat – studying the concerned faces of those who were watching him.

"As far as I was concerned. Grievers were ridden of when we destroyed WICKED and then stepped through the Flat Trans to end up in this 'safe' place. And I'm pretty sure we destroyed WICKED right? I watched our friends get crushed by their building blocks…"

He paused once again, noticing Thomas shifting in discomfort. He realized what he had just said, and quickly moved on to change the subject.

"Now erm, I'm not sure whether there is only one Griever in that forest, or whether there is more. Brenda said the Griever attacked her from above, which means they could be hiding up there – just waiting for an opportunity to sting us"

Another pause.

"What's worse? Our serum is running in short supply. I believe we only have two bottles left after healing Brenda. That leaves us with little chances"

A final pause.

"Oh, and if they're willing to jump people on their own, who's to say they won't run out and kill us all when we're sleeping! We don't even have that many weapons left after coming here – and definitely not enough ammo to defend ourselves against a wave of them"

He paused, went to say something else, but then stopped. And sat down back on his log – making it clear he was finished.

Gally was the first to speak, the lapsed silence broken by his coarse voice "If this is as dangerous as you make it to be, what do you say we do about it? I thought we could trust that bitch Paige. I bet she set us up!"

"Slim it Gally" Minho snapped.

"We can't just blame her – she did save us after all" Thomas added, followed by a number of glances shot in his direction. Gally's eyes looked like they were burning with anger.

Thomas decided to continue.

"Look, maybe this is just a loose Griever? After all we have no idea where we are – we could be closer to the WICKED compound than we think, or at least the remains of it. Maybe in the fire…_one_ broke out and ended up hiding here"

Everyone sat back for a moment, considering the words that Thomas had just came out with. There were no flaws in it, although the machines were controlled by WICKED – there was no guarantee that they would stop working just because WICKED did.

Frypan spoke.

"Okay…let's say you're right. A Griever got loose from the compound. But here's what I'm stuck with. They may be able to continue to run by themselves –but how do we find and stop this one? If we can only afford to lose two people…"

Minho stood up on his log again and cleared his throat.  
>"Maybe you're right. The chances are slim, but if we don't do anything about it, we could be looking at more casualties. I hope you're right Thomas, you can bet your klunk-ass I will kill you myself if you're not"<p>

The decision was made that they would attack the forest tomorrow evening. Only the council members were chosen to go. They did not want their Gladers in uproar – and decided to tell them that the Griever had already been dealt with this morning.

Not that they still had the challenge of dealing with it the following night.

They would leave shortly after everyone had fallen asleep, taking as many weapons as they could carry.

After the arrangements were made, Thomas scurried off. Making his way back to the hospital building. As much as he had tried to focus on the last part of the Gathering – his attention had been drawn to Brenda and her condition.

He walked through the unmanned reception, making his way to the far room where Brenda was. The door was closed, and he had to brace himself before opening it.

He pushed the door open, and was amazed at what he saw. Brenda was on the floor, doing press-ups in a quick motion. It took a while for her to notice her presence, and she done a few more before stepping up to face him.

She looked the same as she did before; in fact…she almost looked better. Her eyes glistened and shone their beautiful colour. She smiled at him, and he melted into her arms as she pulled him into a hug. She had a comforting hold, with a delicate scent of lavender coming from her body. "Hi Tommy" she said eventually. They had been hugging for ages, and he began to pull away expecting her to do the same.

She just slipped down and held onto his hands instead.

"You're looking fit then" he said softly.

"And in what way do you mean that?" she asked inquisitively.

"Both, my dear" He responded.

She smiled, and put her hands on either side of his head. Gently, she pulled his head towards hers and kissed his lips. He wrapped his arms around her upper back, gracefully slipping them down to her waist. Their kissed seemed to last for ages – but couldn't have been more than a minute or two.

It was perfect.

"Thomas…I need to tell you something"

"That you love me?" He said laughing

"Yes but…Well you know how people who go through the changing remember bits of their past?" she asked, her arms now on his waist also.

"Yes…I remember that clearly," he said shuddering.

She pulled him closer.

"Well…I didn't need to remember any of my past did I? My memory was never wiped" she responded, nervousness creeping into her voice.

"So what did you see then?" He quickly responded, keen for her to spit it out.

"I saw the future, Thomas"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The words hit Thomas with the same force that the bullet did back in the Scorch. He stumbled backwards a little in shock – quickly pulled towards Brenda again in an instant.  
>"What did you see?" Thomas asked, his voice slightly shaken.<p>

"Too many things to discuss at the moment. I need you to get Minho to call a gathering urgently" she responded, her voice matching his. She let go of his waist and walked out the door behind him – leaving him alone.

Thomas had reluctantly done as she had asked. He had rushed out of the hospital after her, but she was already out of sight. He made straight for Minho with the request.

"Why the hell would she want to be involved in one of them?" Minho demanded. Thomas quickly told him all that he knew.

Leaving out the fact that they had kissed – of course.

Minho's expression was blank. He didn't utter a word either; he just nodded and headed away in another direction.

The evening had fallen, with the sun slowly slipping out of the sky – the moon bouncing up to take its place. Too many hours had passed already since the meeting earlier and there was now just over twenty-four hours until the council members were due to attack the forest. However they were once again huddled around the campfire – clearly agitated by the unexpected request from Minho.

Brenda was amongst them – she didn't belong here, but Thomas assured Minho that she needed to discuss the information that she had with everyone.

Jorge was still missing from the group.

Brenda stood on top of the same log that Minho had stood on earlier, and began to speak.

"I'm sorry you all had to be called here so suddenly, but you can wipe the klunk expressions off your faces because this is important"

Several members shifted in their positions – they clearly weren't comfortable being spoken down to by a woman.

Thomas, for some reason, found it hot.

"You see when I went through the changing I had my full memory. So I didn't need to recall any of my past memories like everyone else did. So somehow…I ended up seeing into the future"

A chorus of gasps rang out around the campfire – Brenda paused for less than a second – and continued.

"And this is where it gets serious. I didn't see us all dancing around in the summer meadows, laughing like we had no care in the world. I didn't see Minho with Sonya, or any of the other couples roaming around. I didn't see myself and…"

She paused to look over at Thomas, but quickly looked away before anyone noticed

"My point is. We do not have the future of happiness that we are hoping for and that we believe is our destiny. Instead of seeing us enjoying our lives – I found myself staring at a graveyard. With each and every one of our names painted on different ones"

"That's not a point – we will all die eventually!" shouted out Frypan. He was worn out after cooking dinner for everyone – and was still groggy from being woken up by Minho.

Brenda pressed onwards.

"Yes Frypan but that wasn't the thing that struck me. What struck me was that marked on our gravestones was the date on which we died – just like any other gravestone. Except the dates…not only was each one a week after the one before it, but the first one started on the date that's tomorrow – December 19th"

The council broke into uproar.

As far as everyone was concerned there was no chance of him or her being in danger. Chancellor Paige assured them that they were going through the Flat Trans to a paradise. They were all immune – with no risk of someone catching the Flare. It was obvious that they were meant to restart the population, the concept that some Gladers seemed to be already getting on with…

"Slim it!" Minho roared – instantly sending everyone into silence.

It was Thomas who decided to break it.

"Okay so…putting aside the fact we are all, for some reason, in danger. Did you happen to see who dies first?" he asked – rising up to walk towards her.

Minutes passed before she responded. She didn't speak – instead she nodded, and pointed her finger towards Minho.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The wind blew over the hills; it interrupted the silence the council had lapsed into. Thomas was shocked, he felt his legs go weak and he was forced to stumble back onto the log. He had already lost so many people, Minho was like a brother to him, and he couldn't afford to lose him too.

According to Brenda's story…it wasn't just him that he would lose – he was going to lose everyone.

He had no idea why.

Brenda still stood on top of the log – surveying the expressions of those around her. Sonya rarely spoke during the Gathering's, and Thomas was surprised when she spoke.

She had tears forming in her eyes.

"I…I don't normally say anything here but…I just can't believe this…" she muttered, her hand hung loosely in Minho's – she loved him, and she couldn't even bare the thought of losing him.

Almost like Thomas couldn't bare the thought of losing Brenda.

She went on.

"Do you have any idea why everyone was killed? I mean we know there was…that Griever that you got stung by but…is there something else that we need to think about?"

"No Sonya, I think we just need to sort out the problem with the Griever's, any ideas?" Brenda asked, sounding way too confident.

No one had spoken to Brenda about the plans to attack the forest tomorrow night. Thomas exchanged a quick glance with Minho and raised his eyebrows towards him.

He shook his head.

"No we haven't yet Brenda, I'm sure we will" Thomas said, trying not to add too much enthusiasm into his voice in fear of making it sound fake.

"Well then…by the looks of the sky it's around 11pm…let's get to sleep"

Before any one could respond to what Brenda had said, she leapt off the log - narrowly missing the fire, and headed towards to her sleeping spot in the distance. She turned round and beckoned Thomas to follow her. This time, Minho looked towards him and raised his eyebrows.

Thomas gave him a quick wink, and ran off to follow her.

His heart was beating fast.

He couldn't believe what he had just heard, more importantly, how everyone had acted towards the news. Minho didn't seem affected by it all – was he okay with the fact that he had just been given a death sentence?

Thomas glanced over his shoulder and saw him lying with Sonya a hundred metres behind them – finding people specifically was hard at night time. Everyone scattered themselves with no real organization. However Minho and Sonya slept in the same place every night – underneath the overhanging willow tree.

Thomas slept with Brenda in the same place every night to.

Only tonight – they were…

Together.

Thomas lay down, moving himself close to Brenda so they were close enough to link hands. They had a soft blanket between them, and they were quick to wrap it around them tightly as the wind continued to blow – chilling them to the spine. This was the first night that they had experienced cold weather this bad.

Thomas only hoped it wasn't a coincidence.

And that tomorrow wasn't really going to be Minho's day for death.

Brenda broke him from his thoughts with a gentle blow into his ear. He turned to look at her, her eyes warming him once again. She leaned over and kissed him, their lips meeting for a couple of seconds before she pulled away again suddenly.

"What's wrong" Thomas quickly asked

"Nothing it's just…" she hesitated

"Well, when I was looking at those graves that I described to you and the others. There was something I saw that I didn't want to say in front of everyone. I even lied to Sonya. But I want to tell you"

"Go on" Thomas pressed

"There was one grave missing, everyone had died apart from one person. The scary thing was though, I saw that one person standing in front of all the graves. That person had a knife in their knife in their hands, with blood slowly dripping from the tip. He killed us all Thomas!"

"Who did – I don't understand?"  
>"It was Jorge - he did"<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The rising sun brought no comfort to the Gladers that lay in its light.

The day of hell had begun.

Most people had no idea what was coming; yet Thomas knew full well what was ahead of them.

Frypan gave Thomas a brief nod as he handed him his breakfast – a warm and juicy bacon sandwich – freshly made from the pigs, which grazed the fields below them. Thomas ate by himself, Brenda had not woken, and he didn't fancy being sociable with his other friends.

Too many things were on his mind.

Despite his clear statement that he wanted to be alone, Thomas found himself being joined by Minho. He had dark patches under his eyes, almost as if he hadn't had any sleep last night.

"You wanna talk shuck face?" Minho mumbled towards Thomas. His voice had something missing from it, almost like his passion had died before he was due to. Thomas hesitated, and the nodded towards the space in front of him. Minho quickly sat himself down, wrapping his hands around his steaming mug of hot chocolate.

Birds sang gracefully, a peaceful, delicate tune, which rang across the land. The harmonious melody seemed to be putting a smile on everyone's face.

Everything seemed to good to be true.

"How do you feel then?" Thomas asked, breaking the two from their awkward silence.

"Generally? Not too bad. About dying? Not too fond of the idea" he said sarcastically.

At least he could joke about it.

"I've lost enough people you know, don't fancy losing you as well slinthead" Thomas threw back – a cheeky wink as he did so.

"Well…I guess we will just have to keep an eye out. I had people on watch last night to make sure no Griever came out. Looks like we are safe until we attack later on"

Thomas was shocked.

How could Minho still want to attack a forest knowing he had just been given a death sentence?

Minho must have read his mind, because he quickly added "Thomas, that Griever is a massive danger to our whole community – we can't just leave it simply because there may be a chance that I'll die"

Thomas began to argue, but stopped himself.

Minho was right; they had to attack.

Evening came almost too quickly. The sun had died out for the day. The council had rounded themselves up towards the south entrance of the forest. They were out of view from any of the sleeping Gladers. They were prepared with several weapons. Each person had a dagger of sorts, and some carried a launcher. The launchers were one of the weapons that they picked up from the WICKED compound. They were running low on ammo – but they had enough to deal with one Griever.

They stuck together in a diamond formation as they entered the forest. Minho stood at the front, with Thomas on his right and Sonya on his left - Gally following close behind. Frypan had elected to stay with the Gladers so he could still make them dinner without questions being asked.

But then they had lost a lot of people, and of course –

Jorge was missing.

Nobody spoke as they made their way deeper into the forest. They were deep enough to put their 'paradise' area out of sight. The forest was incredibly dense; all they could see now was trees.

Each corner of the diamond held a weapon in one hand, a torch in the other. Constantly scanning the area that they were manning.

Minho held out a hand for them to stop, and pointed towards a patch of grass in front of them.

"This is where Brenda was found" he whispered. Thomas, Gally and Frypan, looked down towards where he was pointing. The patch was messy, as if someone had trampled across it – not taking any care. As well as this, bits of grass had been pulled out in places lay across the ground.

"And I believe that was the tree the Griever came from" whispering again as he pointed upwards. A tall, leafy tree pierced the sky above them. Thomas shone his torch in the direction Minho was pointing, revealing a sight of horror. Marks were all over the tree, deep scratches in the bark as well as several branches snapped. Bits of bark lay at the base of the tree; they were covered in a green, luminous liquid.

"Isn't that what the things blood looks like?" Thomas hissed.

Minho nodded.

"So what, is he injured or…"

Thomas was interrupted by a snap of a twig a few meters behind them.

They all span towards the sound, raising their weapons.

"Whoa…easy"

The voice had come from the darkness where the snapping had come from. Thomas instantly recognized it.

Jorge stepped out of the darkness and stopped a meter in front of Thomas, his launcher still pointing towards Jorge's head.

"Okay, maybe be and you didn't say goodbye on good terms eh?" he said towards Thomas.

"Slim it Jorge" Thomas quickly hissed. "Tell me what you're doing here!"

"Relaaaaaaax Tommy, no need to be so stressed my dear"

Minho stepped forwards towards Jorge, and in a speed faster than lightning, threw a fist at his face. The connection sent Jorge sprawling backwards, landing roughly on the forest floor.

"Where have you been? Why are you sneaking around in the forest trying to scare us you piece of shit!" Minho yelled, his voice echoing around them. He loomed over Jorge, his wide torso rising and falling in breaths of fury.

"Okay, j-just calm down Minho" Jorge said quietly, his voice trembling. He sat back against a tree trunk, cowering in fear.

"Speak then" Minho spat back.

"I had to run away after I saw Thomas loved up with Brenda, did you know they are a cute couple now?" he said mockingly, throwing a death glare towards Thomas who had now sat down with Gally and Sonya behind Minho.

Minho chuckled, and briefly turned round to give Thomas a thumbs up, followed with a "Congratulations".

It was a big mistake.  
>"This isn't funny!" Jorge shouted, seizing his chance to spring up from his sitting position. Before Minho had managed to turn back round to face him, he was tackled to the ground. Jorge began to attack Minho's body in fury – he had caught Minho by surprise, sending him into a brief moment of shock. He lay there for a few seconds, taking in Jorge's punches to the face, but then regained his senses and prepared to fight back. Thomas hesitated, but then raised his launcher and shot a ball of electricity towards Jorge just as Minho had threw him off his body and stood up to fight him toe to toe. "Minho!" Thomas yelled, but it was too late. The ball of electricity slammed into Minho's back, sending him flying forward and into the ground. Jorge had just picked himself up also, and raised his eyes in shock as Minho convulsed in front of him. Minho wriggled like a caterpillar as the electricity travelled through his body, sending his body into spasm. His skin turned an awful pale colour as saliva oozed out from his mouth. He thrashed about in pain, completely helpless.<p>

Jorge took the opportunity to attack Thomas.

Thomas was busy staring at Minho and didn't see Jorge run towards him. Thomas stumbled backwards as Jorge ran in - elbowing his rib. He cried out in pain, he hadn't fully recovered from the last time his ribs had been targeted. Thomas turned round to see Jorge looming above him.

Adrenaline began to pump through Thomas.

He kicked his leg out as hard as he could, catching Jorge in the balls. Jorge screamed in pain as he fell to the floor. Thomas sprung upwards, his ribs moaning in pain, and ran to grab the launched he had dropped. Jorge had begun to slowly pull himself back up but he was out of time. Thomas slammed the barrel of the weapon on the back of Jorge's head. He heard a faint cracking sound and blood began to appear as Jorge's body fell to the floor – motionless.

Thomas wanted to be sure.

He reached for a rock nearby and slammed it down on the back of Jorge's skull, again and again, sending blood spraying outwards like a fountain.

Eventually, he stopped.

He dropped the rock, tears forming in his eyes over what he had just done.

_No time to get upset about it now_ – he thought.

He ran towards Minho's fried body. He had curled up into a ball, and lay there motionless.

He turned Minho onto his back, and began to check for a pulse. He searched frantically, both at his neck and at his wrist.

He couldn't find one.

Thomas recalled something from the back of his mind, and leaned forward – placing his hands on top of Minho's chest. He began to press up and down, short, hard movements in hope to get his heart going again.

A minute passed with no progress.

Thomas leaned towards Minho's head, slowing tipping his head back and opening his mouth. He squeezed his nose, and began to blow into his mouth.

He felt a small pulse.

Thomas repeated himself again. Twenty compressions; followed by a breath of air.

By the time he had done that five times, Minho's chest had begun to rise and fall naturally – as if he was sleeping.

Thomas fell back on himself, breathing in a sigh of relief.

He was exhausted

_Hang on a second, where did Gally and Sonya go?  
><em>In everything that had happened, he had failed to realise that they had completely disappeared.

Screams rang out in the distance. Thomas knew it was theirs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Beads of sweat ran down his forehead, trickling all the way down to his neck where they than began to soak his shirt collar. He looked up towards the sky – the moon shone brightly, illuminating what lay before him. Thomas stared in horror.

Gally lay next to Sonya, his hands caressing her lifeless body.

Lifeless.

_Thomas heard the screams of both his friends, and began to run towards them. He took a quick look back towards Minho. He still laid there, his chest rising and falling._

_He could only hope that he would be safe for now. _

_He traced his steps as he ran towards the screaming, leaving marks in different trees with his dagger that he had close to him, ready to defend himself against anything._

_The screams became louder and louder the further east he went, so he began to head quickly in that direction, constantly leaving a mark on trees as he went past so he could find his way back to Minho._

_Eventually, he came to a clearing similar to where Brenda had been found. It was a small patch of grass where no trees grew. Trees around the clearing however, hang above them, allowing only the moonlight through. The patch was big enough for a few people to lie across head to toe, but nothing more._

_A Griever stood in the middle, wielding its weapons as Sonya and Gally cowered in one corner._

_Gally spotted Thomas out of the corner of his eye, but said nothing. The Griever had its back turned to Thomas. If there were any chance of success, his presence would have to remain secret._

_Thomas crept slowly towards the Griever; his dagger held so tightly in his right hand that his knuckles had begun to turn white. Gally continued to watch his approach, sensing his plan._

_"__Oi, Griever!" Gally shrieked, waving his arms frantically._

_The Griever barely moved a step towards Gally before Thomas had launched himself onto its back, digging his dagger deep into its sickening flesh. The dagger sunk in, but seemed to take no affect. The Griever simply used one of its arms to swat towards Thomas – throwing him off. _

_Thomas landed with a thump, his ribs causing him pain yet again. _

_He pulled himself upwards, only to be met with another swat of a Grievers arm. This time a deep wound had appeared across Thomas' shoulder, blood began to slowly change the colour of his shirt. Gally was on top now, ripping the dagger out of the flesh of its back, and driving it into its head instead. _

_These things were tough._

_This time, the Griever shrieked, the dagger sticking out of the top of its head. The blade was out of sight – only the handle could be seen. The 6" blade had gone all the way in. _

_The Griever flung Gally into the darkness of the forest; the snapping of branches could be heard as his body flew like a ragdoll. The strength of this thing was unreal. _

_Thomas had stood now._

_He picked up a jagged rock, and slammed it into the monsters face. The Griever shrieked again. The piercing sound thundered through Thomas' ears and brain, all he could hear was ringing now._

_Sonya appeared, driving her spear into the side of the Grievers head. It appeared to growl as green, acidic liquid began to spill towards the floor. _

_It was weakened._

_Suddenly, the Griever began to move quickly. It pulled the spear out which had been buried inside its head, and shoved it towards Sonya who hadn't yet moved._

_"__NO!" Thomas screamed._

_But it was too late._

_Thomas ignored Sonya's body falling to the ground, and instead leapt back onto the Griever. He twisted the dagger that was still buried inside its head – ignoring the wailing screams._

_The adrenaline drowned them out._

_He pulled the dagger out, and in a swift motion, dug it in again a few centimeters upwards, the Griever again, shrieking._

_Then, it began to wobble._

_Green liquid spilled out in a continuous flow, soaking the grass below. _

_The Griever fell, and Thomas quickly jumped off, taking his dagger with him. _

_He faced the Griever. _

_He pushed his soaked dagger in between the Grievers eyes._

_The screams died out, as did the monster._

"She's dead Thomas, she's dead for shuck's sake!" Gally wailed.

Sonya's body lay in his arms. The spear had gone straight through her neck, soaking her body in her own blood – ending her life instantly.

"We tried our be-"

"Slim-it Thomas! Our best wasn't good enough was it! I don't wanna hear your bullshit"

Thomas fell silent, forcing himself to look away from their fallen friend.

He suddenly remembered something.

_Minho_

"Why would you leave him on his own!" Gally shouted in Thomas' left ear. They were walking as fast as they could – following the marks that Thomas had left earlier. Between them, they carried Sonya's body, her blood sticking to both of them.

They struggled to keep the sick down.

After an eternity, they reached the place where Thomas had left Minho.

"He's right there" Thomas pointed, towards an empty space.

He blinked twice, rubbing his eyes before opening them again.

Minho wasn't where he had left him.

"I don't understand Gally…I left him right here sleeping, I figured he'd be fine!"

Thomas scanned the right side, whilst Gally scanned the left.

Jorge's body still lay towards the left side of the clearing, the grass around him soaked in his blood and covered with parts of his brain.

"Shucking hell Thomas…remind me never to piss you off that much at least"

Thomas ignored him.

"Gally, we have two dead council members, a dead Griever, and a missing leader. Quit your jokes"

A faint crackling sound came from behind them, and Thomas quickly span around to see what it was. A walkie-talkie lay on the floor, buried amongst some leaves, the sound coming from it.

How had he not noticed that before?  
>Thomas and Gally carefully lowered Sonya down the floor, followed by Thomas quickly picking it up and holding it to his mouth.<p>

"Hello?"

No reply.

"Try changing the channel Thomas, you're on one there's five in total" Gally instructed.

Thomas changed the channel to two.

"Hello?"

No reply.

Thomas hesitated, but changed the channel to three.

"Hello?"

No reply.

He was getting annoyed now, changing the channel to four in haste.

"Helllooo?"

No reply.

"Gally this is ridiculous there is no-"  
>"Thomas?" A voice interrupted.<p>

Their eyes widened at the voice.

"Who is this?" Thomas shouted down the microphone.

"It's me Thomas, they saved me and they healed me"

Thomas couldn't believe what he was hearing.

He knew full well whose voice that was.

Teresa.

"I don't understand Teresa how were you healed? Who healed you? How did a walkie-talkie find itself in the middle of a forest for me to talk to you?"

"Calm down Thomas" Teresa said.

She sounded different, almost, artificial.

"All your questions will be answered. All you need to know is that I wasn't killed. Badly injured yes. I had many bones broken…some organ failure. But bones can be healed and organs can be transferred. Someone saved me Thomas by doing all that. Someone stopped me from dying…I'm alive, Thomas"

Thomas paused, lost for words.

Gally decided to ask what he must have been thinking.

"Who carried out this shucking miracle then?" he spat.

"WICKED of course, WICKED is good, you see."

The radio died out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"We need to get back, now!" Gally shouted. He was covered in sweat, and for the first time since Thomas had met him – showed signs of fear in his eyes. Thomas simply nodded, and they both picked Sonya up again, grunting as they did so. Thomas had attached the now silent radio to his belt, if this really was a way to talk to Teresa, he didn't want to lose it.

As long as it was actually her…

They moved swiftly, following the path that they came from. They never uttered a word; they just kept going.

It was early morning by the time they had reached the main clearing. The day had only just begun; a faint blue sky loomed above them.

Frypan was the first to see them approaching as he was tending to the campfire in the center. His eyes widened in disbelief as he saw them approaching. Gally and Thomas themselves were cut and bruised, covered in their own blood. However between them they carried Sonya's lifeless body – her blood covering them also.

It was a sickening sight.

As well as this, Minho wasn't with them.

He must have had a million questions, but he kept his mouth shut and done his best to help them. He took Sonya and laid her down on the grass a few meters away – respectfully covering her with a white sheet.

He called some of the Med-Jacks up to tend to Thomas' and Gally's' injuries. They must have had questions too – raising their eyebrows to the point that Thomas thought they would join with their hair. But they kept quite also – under strict word from Gally. He himself was a Med-Jack and could have cleaned them up in no time.

Had he not suffered from a broken collarbone and a dislocated shoulder after being thrown into a tree by a Griever that is.

They must have known it was bad, at least.

Since Minho was not present, Thomas called a meeting for all Gladers to attend, immediately.

By breakfast time, everyone had settled themselves either on the logs around the campfire – or standing behind them. Concerned looks were spread across everyone's face.

Thomas was topless, a white bandage wrapped around his ribs. He had been advised not to put anything on for the next few hours, in fact– he had been told not to move at all. He also wore a bandage across his shoulder, where the Griever's blade had cut into it badly. Gally stood next to him, he was heavily bandaged also, so drugged up on painkillers that he was forced to sit down.

Worst of all, a figure covered in a white sheet lay before them.

Some people knew who it was already, others didn't.

All three sights were situated in the middle of the logs, just in front of the campfire. Everyone could see them.

Thomas caught Brenda's eye.

_She didn't even know I was going, I am meant to be her…boyfriend…right? _– Thomas thought.

She broke their eye contact almost instantly by turning away.

Thomas knew he would breakdown if he waited any longer, so he spoke.

"Last night, myself, Gally, and two other council members attacked the forest in order to find the Griever which stung Brenda – and kill it. And we did"

Several cheers rang, but quickly died out.

"But, my friends. Our leader Minho is missing. A launcher bullet struck him, and it killed him. I was able to bring him back to life using CPR, but he then went missing. Jorge, who you all know – was attacking Minho at the time. He ambushed us in the middle of the forest, you see, and well…"

Thomas paused

"He's dead, I had no option but to kill him to stop him from killing our leader. His body was left in the forest. But, and I'm so so sorry to even say this – but we lost Sonya. During the fight with the Griever, she was struck badly, and we lost her. I'm so so sorry"

Several cries rang out from the girls of Group B, and one girl in particular, followed by Aris – ran out into the middle. They both clutched at her corpse, their tears forming on the white sheet that covered her. "No…Not you" the girl whimpered. Thomas believed her name was Amy. He hated himself for not being sure. Aris was crying too, he reached under the white sheet and pulled out her hand. Amy immediately reached out to hold it.

She was sobbing now.

Several weeks passed after that. No one knew where to begin when it came to Minho. As far as everyone was concerned, he was missing – and in this vast area that they barely knew, there was nothing they could do about it. Some people suggested another Griever had attacked him. Others suggested that a community with no leader was better, and that losing him was for the best.

Thomas disliked those people intensely.

Brenda had been annoyed with him at first, but after explaining, she quickly subsided. She held him close – not tightly – feeling overly sympathetic towards his injuries. She cared as much as a mum would, helping Thomas around as his ribs healed – fetching him food and water whenever he called for it. Anything he asked for, she would happily do.

Not without a kiss, of course.

Thomas hadn't mentioned the incident with the radio to Brenda. Instead he kept the radio close – switching channels now and then – hoping to hear from her.

But mainly, his mind was stuck on one thing.

Minho.

His best friend was missing! After everything they had been through, he was gone. He had watched him die, brought him back to life, only to leave him and then return to see him gone.

He hadn't even told him the truth about Newt.

A funeral had been held for Sonya only a few days after the big meeting. Crying was the main theme of that day, maybe even hugging too. Everyone hugged as they watch their beloved friend being lowered down into the grave her friends had dug for her.

At least Minho didn't have to see this, and maybe would never even have to know about it.

So much for their 'paradise'.

It was the night of the third week mark. Like always, Thomas lay close to Brenda. Today was his last day of recovery. He had somewhat smiled as he took his bandages off earlier.

He found Brenda looking at him instead of the sky, and he turned to face her.

"You know Brenda. I don't think I ever told you how attracted I am to you. You are beautiful, fucking gorgeous in fact. Your eyes melt me whenever they meet mine and your smile can brighten my day more than the sun can and '-"

"Shush Thomas" she interrupted, holding a finger delicately to his lips.

She climbed on top of him, her legs either side of his body.  
>"What are yo-"<p>

She slapped him.

"I said shush" she said, laughing.

She grabbed the blanket and pulled it over both of them. They were secluded now, hidden in their own little world – the blanket consuming them.

Total privacy.

She quickly leaned forward, her lips smacking with Thomas'. She held the side his head; her hands gracefully placed each side. She kissed him passionately, their lips not disconnecting for even a second. Their tongues met – giving them both a warm, delicate sensation. Their tongues fought playfully, their hands slipped down further. Thomas' hands were on her ass now; her tight blue jeans making it stand out. He squeezed her ass as he continued to kiss her – their lips were moist with the saliva they were sharing. They had started to breathe heavier – unaccustomed to the sudden increase in activity.

Thomas hadn't even done this before.

Her top hung loosely, and Thomas slipped his hands up along her waist, then her ribs.

Finally, he came to her bra, and he surprised himself at how quickly he unfastened it. Thomas found himself squeezing them and kissing them; this was all new to him.

"Oh Thomas let's jus-"

Brenda was interrupted as Thomas stuck his tongue back down her throat. By now, he had his hand between her legs. Brenda moaned softly, reaching her hands up to scratch at his back. She pleaded for him to go faster and deeper and he simply obeyed.

As if he would argue.

Thomas lay at her side now, and found Brenda's hand between his legs too – he found himself feeling things he never had before as she began to work him. She acted as if she knew what she was doing, changing rhythm, matching the speed that Thomas was going at.

In pleasure beyond belief or any familiar recognition, Thomas simply moaned out "I love you".

Brenda pulled his pants all the way down, and then her own. She then simply whispered "Then show me".


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Thomas woke early; the sun had just begun to peek over the hills, lighting up their paradise.

He only had last night on his mind.

He had never, ever, felt those feelings before. Pleasure was something that had never come to him. He was sure he could have done what she did at first to himself, but then he never had the privacy too nor knew how too. No – that was his first time experience.

It was amazing.

As well as that, Thomas had found himself doing things he had never done before either. Brenda has assured him that what he had done was beyond perfect – although Thomas couldn't help but wonder _how._

_How _could be do those actions with such skill, yet for the first time?

He was put into the Glade at 16; maybe there was a possibility that before he entered…he had done these things with someone.

Maybe even Teresa.

No, that can't be true? He was sure that was the first time he had felt those feelings.

Or he couldn't remember them.

Possible explanations ran through Thomas' head like a bell. Whether he had done those things before, or felt those things before, didn't matter.

He had definitely never felt like that since he arrived.

Today marked the 5-month anniversary of their arrival in paradise. It had all gone so quickly for several people, whilst some had found it a drag. Either way, there were cheerful looks on everyone's faces when Thomas arrived for breakfast. Brenda had told Thomas she wasn't feeling well, and had let him go to breakfast by himself.

Aris welcomed his approach this time; he offered a seat to Thomas on his left side. His right side was as always, taken up by Ashleigh. They were so close they may as well have been on top of each other. Thomas wanted to pass – he didn't fancy third wheeling. But then, he wasn't a rude person.

Thomas smiled, and sat down next to him. He immediately tucked into his beans on toast that Frypan had cooked for him and the others. It was warm, and had delicate flavors of spice.

"Attention everyone!"

Thomas looked upwards, Frypan stood in the middle, and it was he who had spoken.

"Whilst I do not believe we should disrespect our former leader Minho. I believe that we need someone to take his place. We may be in paradise, but some of us haven't been acting orderly lately. Since Thomas was second in command…I feel it should be him, who's with me?"

Thomas was stunned.

He suddenly remembered the message he had seen back in the scorch, he was meant to be the real leader after all. Silence fell for a minute or so. But then people began to nod, followed by a few claps, and soon there was a chorus of clapping and cheering as Thomas gingerly walked to where Frypan had stood.

"Go on Thomas" he said smiling, patting the new leader on the shoulder before walking off.

"Well guys…thank you. I don't know where to start really but, thank you nonetheless". Thomas wasn't really contempt with the idea of himself leading a group of teenagers. He still felt bad about loosing his best friend.

Wait.

He had just lost his best friend, and yet he was doing the things he did last night? How could be so heartless?

Thomas felt pathetic.

He smiled at everyone, but then quickly broke through the crowd and ran off into the distance. Before he had even reached the toilet area – he was sick all over the grass. It poured out; it burned his throat. He was sickened by what he did knowing the seriousness of their situation.

He was an emotionally stunted robot.

A crackle ran from his belt.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and stood straight – taking his hands off his knees.

The crackle ran again.

Thomas looked towards where it was coming from…

The radio.

Thomas fumbled for the radio, pulling it off his belt and holding it towards his mouth.

"Hello?" he shouted frantically. He walked further away from the clearing, putting himself out of sight as he began to approach the sheep's fields.

No sound came from the radio. Thomas breathed a massive sigh, had he missed his chance?

"Hello Thomas" Teresa said.

Thomas was so shocked to hear her speak again that he fell onto the grass. He was out of sight from everyone, only the sheep were forms of company.

It was just them two.

"Is it really you?" Thomas asked. His throat still burned from the vomit that had just poured outwards.

"Yes it is Thomas" She sounded artificial like the last time. As if someone was creating her voice, or was playing a recording, rather than the fact she was speaking herself.

"Tell me how you're not dead" he quickly replied, eager for proof.

"Okay so…you saw me crushed by the rubble. Well as I said, I broke bones. Four broken ribs, a broken arm, and a broken leg too. And I had a punctured lung. Oh and kidney failure."

She paused, maybe feeling the pain again.

"But that was all healable. After you left, the destruction abruptly stopped. I was rescued only twenty minutes or so later…and quickly rushed to some hospital. They put me into emergency surgery – where my bones were fixed. I heard from the people who put me there that these were some of the best doctors in the world. My lung was somehow repaired and then one of the doctors himself matched the kidneys I was loosing and donated one of his own to me. Yeah I only have one kidney now but…I'm alive Thomas"

"What do you mean the people who put you there, who did?"

"WICKED of course"

"We destroyed their base – killed them all!"

"Come on Thomas, the organization was formed by governments around the world. You barely scratched the surface of their titanium plate. You just pissed them off by wrecking their house"

"So how did they manage to save you then?"  
>"I don't know…one of the guys said the doctors hid in some underground room whilst the commotion took place. They were the only group that survived. But then coincidentally, they were the only ones I needed. They surfaced from their room close to where I lay, and quickly took action"<p>

"Where are you then?"  
>"Somewhere. Chancellor Paige came to visit. She said she will be dropping me off in your paradise when I'm all healed. Maybe we can start from where we left Thomas – what do you say?"<p>

"What do you mean?"  
>"Oh I forgot. You don't know what happened in the past do you? Thomas we were in a passionate, sexual, romantic relationship, before you arrived at the Glade. I know you don't remember it. But we can start again, yeah?"<p>

"I don't believe this I..."

"I know it may be hard to hear that you've been in something that you don't remember. But baby I'm sure I can...remind you" her toned as she said that - it was almost seductive now.

"Yeah but..."

"What's stopping you Tommy, it's not like you are with anyone is it? I mean, you wouldn't get over me that quickly, would you?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Thomas smiled at Brenda as she approached him. He still sat on the grass, near the field where the sheep had been herded too. Currently, their wool was used to make blankets and warm clothing for the Gladers to sleep with.

Thomas was still curious as to why they referred to themselves as Gladers. Minho had always addressed them that way when he was the leader – he believed they should stick to traditions.

The radio still remained in tatters, broken to pieces and shoved in the bush behind him – destroyed in anger.

_"__Tommy? Why can't I have your word?"  
>"I can't be with you when you come here"<em>

_"__Why not?" she cried_

_"__I'm with Brenda"_

_She was silent for what seemed like an eternity, making him jump when she suddenly shouted back._

_"__What!"  
>"I'm sorry. I thought you were gone I…I had to do something to start moving on and take my mind off things and she was there so-"<em>

_"__Just shut up!" she interrupted. "I can't believe you Tommy. I can't believe that you would be so disloyal!"  
>"Don't be such a bitch! I thought you were dead and anyway we weren't even together! Remember what you did to me back in the Scorch?"<em>

_"__Oh God, I was wondering how long it would take for you to bring that shit up again. How many times do I have to tell you? I was only trying to protect you! It meant nothing!"_

_"__Maybe not, but any feelings I had for you were abolished when you done that. When we kissed back in that place in the Scorch…I loved you. Although I did not know what was wrong with you - I loved you. Yet you still did that to me and it all just went away so quickly!"  
>"You love me?"<br>"Loved"  
>She was crying down the line.<br>"Tommy, I wish I could turn back time. Maybe I would do things differently, who knows now? All I know is that I do love you"_

_"__It's too late for that now…"_

_"__Fine"_

_"__When you coming then?"_

_"__Tomorrow"_

_"__Right, bye then"_

_"__Bye"_

The conversation had angered Thomas. He was angry because she expected him to not be over her after 5 months. He was angry because she expected him to welcome her back, to go straight into a relationship.

He was angry for too many reasons.

"Hey sweetie" Brenda called, walking towards Thomas. She eventually sat down next to him. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, hanging there for a second, before moving backwards.

"What's wrong Tommy?" she asked inquisitively.

He hesitated.

Then he told her everything.

"Well…I could tell that wasn't your first time"

"Come on, there was no way I could have know. She's coming back, I've no idea what to do"

"Do you love her?"  
>"Did you not listen? I love you Brenda"<br>"Then why bother doing anything?"

Hours passed.

Thomas had been considering Brenda's reaction for ages. She had seemed annoyed with him; she seemed disgusted that he and Teresa had once been together. If she hated Teresa – then the feeling was only mutual. Thomas suddenly realized something; apart from Brenda, Thomas now had no one else. With Minho's disappearance, Thomas now only had her as a close friend. She was the only one he could really talk to.

Maybe with Teresa coming back – he would have someone else.

Though at the moment, she didn't seem in the mood for talking.

The sun died and rose quickly. Thomas was dreading Teresa's return – and it seemed nature was only mocking him at how close it was coming. Everyone knew now of Teresa's due arrival. Thomas had released the news over dinner last night; he left out a lot of information, of course.

Thomas tried to ignore the fact he had slept alone last night.

The drowning sound came around noon, a large aircraft appeared on the horizon. At first it was a small dot; it quickly grew to large one. It was unlike Thomas had ever seen.

It was the size of a house, painted matt black. The letters 'W.I.C.K.E.D' were visible on both the left and right side of the aircraft in white. Attached to the bottom were numerous weapons –guns, and missiles. Thomas couldn't place it, but he was sure one was a glorified version of a launcher. Massive jets came out the back, pumping fire and sending the aircraft forward. It was like something out of a movie – Thomas suspected.

"Everyone hold back, let the beast land" Thomas commanded.

They moved back in sequence, judging the size of space that the thing would need. They stood in one of their fields away from the hill; they didn't want their clearing disturbed. As it drew close, the sound became almost unbearable. Everyone covered their ears as the jets span round, pointing towards the ground. The fire began to torch the beautiful grass as the aircraft began to lower. The price of this machine was beyond Thomas' imagination.

Eventually, the machine touched the ground. Metal legs had sprung outwards only a few meters before it came down – stabilizing the aircraft and allowing it to land. There was only one window, and it was the pilots. The windows were blackened however; Thomas saw no means of life in there. The Gladers swarmed to the back of the aircraft, where a metal door had begun to lower itself to the ground. The doorway led into blackness; the Gladers eagerly waited for her to walk out.

A figure appeared out of the darkness suddenly.

Teresa.

Emotions flooded through Thomas to the point he felt sick. He squeezed Brenda's hand, but she didn't squeeze back.

She was actually alive.

It was really her.

Hang on.

Following close behind her was Chancellor Paige. She wore a horrible smile. Thomas didn't understand why his friends were gasping so much until he saw it himself.

The lady held a gun to the back of Teresa's head

She spoke, her booming voice echoing across the vast land.

She wasted no time on a reunion.

"Now…either Thomas comes on this jet with us. Or…I really will kill her this time"  
>Thomas couldn't believe what he was hearing.<p>

He looked over towards Brenda, and she briefly shook her head.

She didn't want him to go.

Thomas was torn; he had no idea what to do.

"Okay fine, time for a warning then"

She used her other hand to pull another gun from her belt, firing it quickly and aimlessly towards someone in the crowd.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

A scream pierced through the air like a sharp dagger. Thomas knew who's it was, and dreaded what he would see as he walked through the crowd.

Aris lay in the middle, a small hole had appeared in his neck; blood covered his body and the grass he lay on.

Ashleigh was the one screaming.

"That was your first, and only warning Thomas. Come with me now, or I'll start killing your other friends. I'll pop them like balloons. Pop, pop, pop!" Paige shrieked, wickedly.

Thomas nodded at her, and quickly kneeled down towards his fallen friend. He was evidently dead, his chest no longer rose and fell, and his skin was no longer vivid with colour.

Life had left him.

"I'm so sorry" Thomas cried. He clutched his arm around Aris' body, ignoring Ashleigh's plea for Thomas to save him.

There was nothing that could be done.

Thomas wept across Aris, his breathing unnatural as his tears spilled across his corpse. He steadied himself as he let go; Aris was really gone.  
>"One minute Thomas" called Paige.<p>

Thomas leapt upwards, running towards Brenda. Ashleigh had fallen to her knees and taken his place – cradling her fallen man.

Thomas found her, vomiting.

"What, why are you being sick?" he asked frantically

"Thomas…I didn't sleep alone because I was mad at you. It was just the hormones"  
>"What hormones?"<p>

"Have you not caught on yet? I'm fucking pregnant Thomas. All the signs are there – I'm pregnant!"  
>Thomas stumbled backwards – stunned beyond belief.<p>

He wasn't even wise enough to know the implications of having sex without protection – but it was all flooding back to him now. How could he be so careless? Or more importantly, how could she let him if she knew?

"Thirty seconds my dear" the bitch called.

Thomas gently kissed Brenda on the lips, trying to ignore the fact she had just vomited.

"I can't let anyone else die. I have to go" Thomas cried  
>"I love you Tommy" was all she could muster.<p>

"I love you too, sweetie. Everything will be fine, okay? I'll come back for…for you and… for our baby" he whispered.

Thomas looked across his friends faces. They were all either watching him, or watching Ashleigh sob over Aris. They must have been lost for words – even Frypan – the champion in having the last word, was speechless.

"Okay everyone…I'm leaving Gally in charge"  
>No one argued, some didn't even respond. The most Thomas got was a few nods.<p>

Thomas heard the Paige calling the last ten seconds. He hesitated, watching over his friends as they now – all stared towards him.

"Look after my girl" was the last thing he said to them.

Thomas sat in a dark, damp room with Teresa. He was still on the jet, or the Tiger as he heard someone call it. He was handcuffed to her; his right hand attached to her left. Their feet were chained to a ring that had been nailed onto the floor.

Prisoners.

They must have been gone an hour at least now yet neither of them had spoken. In fact, they hadn't even moved. Thomas had thoughts tumbling through his head as always, and Teresa appeared to be sleeping.

He couldn't believe it all.

Brenda was pregnant.

Teresa was alive.

Aris, Sonya, Jorge – all dead.

Minho was missing.

He had no idea where he was going.

Too much had happened in the past few weeks for Thomas to focus on all at once; he decided to try and sleep himself. Wherever he was going, he would probably need energy for it.

He closed his eyes.

_It was cold, really cold. Thomas realized he was in a dream, not reality. He sat on a chair, looking at blueprints of the maze. Teresa stood behind him; her arms cradled round him – keeping him warm._

_ "__Looks amazing, doesn't it?" Teresa said smoothly, the tone of her voice not altering at all. Thomas couldn't tell whether she was happy about it or not._

_ "__I can't believe we are doing this Teresa" Thomas whispered, his eyes had begun to well with tears. _

_"__Shush baby, you have me – that's all that matters" she whispered back. She kissed him gently on the lips, the warm sensation cheering him up instantaneously. _

_"__What if it doesn't work?" Thomas asked. _

_"__It will work, and we will save so many people" _

_"__I guess"_

_"__How about we go out for dinner tonight, I hear there's a nice new Italian opening only two streets away?"_

_"__Sure, sounds great"  
>"What we do after certainly will be" <em>

_She winked at him, and then moved towards the door – shutting it gently behind her. Thomas watched through the glass windows of the lab as she moved down the corridor._

_When she was out of sight; he burst into tears._

A gentle nudge stirred him from his sleep. He welcomed the relief; disliking the memories he had just got of him and Teresa being together.

He hated the memories of them two creating the maze.

Teresa had woken him. Once she saw he was awake, she pointed to the small glass window opposite them. Thomas looked, and saw Chancellor Paige was standing outside – appearing to unlock the door.

She entered.

Thomas suspected she was going to talk to them, but instead she chucked a water bottle between them, followed by a packet of crisps, and then walked out again.

"Well, it's better than nothing" Teresa muttered.

"Teresa?"

"Hi"

"I'm really sorry you know"

"No no…I overreacted"

"Huh?"  
>"It was rude of me to expect you'd be single…and even ruder to get mad at you when I found out you weren't. I'm sorry Tommy, I'm happy for you. "<p>

"I'm really happy you're alive Teresa. Despite the fact we didn't really end on good terms, it killed me to lose you"

"Really? I didn't think you cared"

"Please! You were all I cared about"

Teresa smiled, and strained herself to lean over and kiss Thomas on the cheek. He blushed, and immediately done his best to hide it. Thomas shifted the hand that was handcuffed to Teresa's, until he was able to link his fingers with hers – holding her hand gently.

Smiling – they both went back to sleep.

A loud bang woke them both this time. The Tiger jet had stopped moving; the constant whir of the engines was gone.

They had landed.

It took half an hour before anyone came to get them. It was a pair of guards, most likely apart of WICKED that freed them. They instructed them 'not to try anything'; Thomas knew full well there was no point anyway. The burning hot sun reminded Thomas of the scorch as he stepped out with Teresa. The light and heat both unbearable. They were hurried into a large, gray building. It was a replica of the WICKED compound they had blown up. Thomas wondered whether they were in the same place, or it was another one built elsewhere.

The landscape looked familiar.

After being rushed through the doors, they were thrown into another prisoner room. Chained similarly as to how they were on the flight.

Thomas heard the whir of the Tiger jet leaving them in the distance.

There was no way out now.

They had shared the drink and food in the half an hour before being taken off the jet.

At least they were refreshed.

Teresa was shaking with fear; Thomas squeezed her hand to comfort her. Only ten minutes passed before they heard the door unlocking. Thomas and Teresa huddled close together; they were suspecting Paige to be there as it opened.

She wasn't.

Thomas' eyes stretched unnaturally as he stared in horror.

It was Minho.

"Holy shit…" Thomas muttered.

Teresa had no idea that he had been missing, and for that, looked even more shocked than he was.

"Okay, so I understand this may look weird but, Hey" Minho called.

"What the shuck are you doing here?" Thomas spat.

"I work for WICKED now"

"What?"

"After you ditched me, WICKED somehow knew I was in need of help and they picked me up in a small jet thing. After healing me and treating me at a hospital - I had tons of questions but they went unanswered. All I got is 'We never stopped watching you' or 'you never won'. I then realized, how awesome WICKED was. I mean look at this place? Look at their jets and their armed security guards. It's luxurious to think about – no? So I asked one of the doctors if I could work for them – instead of being dropped off in paradise"

"You sick bastard"

"Oh slim-it, you know that place is no better than here"  
>"Sonya is dead"<br>"I know, I saw…meh, never cared for her much anyway"

Thomas was taken aback. Minho used to be someone Thomas looked up to. He was his best friend; he was a leader. He led them to paradise and he set them up for their future. He knew Minho as a cheery guy, fun and loving.

There was nothing cheery about him now.

"Yeah, maybe this is my natural self" Minho spat, as if answering his thoughts.

"I don't believe this"

"Try to"  
>Teresa hadn't uttered a word – she had simply sat there, listening to the boys argue. She decided to speak this time:<br>"What are you doing for them then?"  
>Minho was taken aback by her voice, as if he had forgotten she was there. He seemed happy enough to answer though.<p>

"I am working on their final plans, I hope to cure the Flare with them. You may think I'm doing wrong, but I'm just trying to help people! They just need a few more bits in order to get the full plans. I know Paige may have led you to believe otherwise, but that was all part of the plan. That's why you two are here. You two are our strongest candidates. And we need you to map our final brain plan"

Thomas exchanged a brief glance with Teresa. She simply shrugged.

"You'll be made aware of the gritty details later" Minho said, making his way to leave. He stopped at the doorway, turning round to look directly at Thomas.

"By the way – I know about Newt"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Thomas woke up tied to a bed. He had black, Velcro straps running across his body in 5 different places. The closest one spanned across his shoulders – allowing him to only barely move his head.

He looked to his left; Teresa was positioned like he was. The only difference being that she was still sleeping.

Thomas tried to remember how he had ended up in the position that he was – but he couldn't. He remembered the talk with Minho…talking to Teresa, but he didn't remember falling asleep and he certainly didn't remember being dragged here.

Thomas knew struggling would only exert his energy – so he tried to remain as still as possible.

Teresa eventually woke – panic flared into her eyes as she became aware of her situation. She attempted to wriggle herself free – but only managed to make herself more uncomfortable. They were in a plain, white room. To the left, there was a door that they had inevitably come through. On the left, there was a massive window that appeared to only show their reflection. Thomas guessed people were watching them on the other side. Apart from that, there was nothing else in the room apart from Thomas and Teresa – and the two beds they were strapped too.

After a short while – the door buzzed, and Paige walked through. Thomas almost spat at her presence – remembering her betrayal.

She simply smiled at him.

"Hello Tommy and Teresa"

Neither of them responded, they gave each other a brief look – agreeing on silence.

"Okay that's fine, to be honest, only I need to talk for this bit. As Minho said to you – we need some final bits for the killzone plans which we are constructing. Oh and by the way, you'll be pleased to know Minho is making his way back to 'paradise' to act as the long lost leader. God wait till you hear what he has up his sleeve."

She paused, her eyes surveying them both for some kind of reaction.

They didn't give her one.

She continued

"Okay so, during the trials you went through. We collected information based on your reactions to conflict, aggression, confusion, betrayal, and isolation, loss, and emptiness – a number of horrible things that us regular humans wouldn't like to imagine. However we missed something vital. You see there must be some sort of key to being immune to the Flare – and in order to figure that out – we need everything. When your control chips were removed – we could no longer track your responses. I admit shamefully that I led you to believe we had everything anyway; it was mainly my fault that we lost control of you. But we need something – something really vital"

Thomas couldn't hold his anger in any longer.

"So what is it then? What could you possibly want from us that you haven't snatched away already? My best friend is a traitor, as are you; I've seen too many friends die in front of me. What more klunk are you going to throw in our faces!"

Thomas was so angry that his veins had begun to pulse – sticking out in his skin. He thrashed, kicked – attempted to move from his restricted position and attack her.

He barely moved a centimeter.

Paige hadn't even flinched.

"Well since you asked so eloquently young man – I will tell you" she replied curtly – her sarcasm scraping out of her throat.

"Thomas. In order to get the last bit of information – we need to record an Immune person's reactions to love. Love is rumored to make the world go round. It can increase a person's heartbeat in an instant – it can dilate someone's pupils so much they look like a demon. This emotion is something that we failed to record because none of you were ever succumbed to it. Though I don't blame you – given the environment you were in. So as soon as we replace the chips in you and Teresa that you both removed…we need you to have sex so we can record your brains reactions. That – will complete our plan. That – will save the world"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Minho landed awkwardly on his side; he rolled several meters before coming to a stop. He could honestly say he had never jumped out of a jet before. He looked upwards – the monstrous Tiger jet looming above him. It hung there for a few seconds – before flying back into the distance it came from.

The plan was simple.

He was to be dropped off ten miles away from the clearing, so he was too far for any Glader to see him. He would then walk towards the clearing – and turn up as if he had simply wondered off that night and got lost. He would make up some story about his journey– everything would then return to normal.

He would become leader again.

Then he could create hell.

Brenda woke early once again; her cold body craving warmth from someone, something.

_Day five without him _– she thought.

She stretched her arms upwards – embracing the small, peaceful moment she had.

Then the feeling of sick came again.

She cussed – before reaching out to her left and grabbing a bucket. She kept one handy now ever since it had started. She vomited for a few minutes – the stench itself making her vomit a little more. After the ordeal was over – her stomach growled for food.

She guessed the time was around 9am, an hour too early for breakfast. She made her way to the clearing anyway – her messy hair giving her an odd look.

No one else was there, Frypan danced around his makeshift kitchen – as he always did. He saw her approach and welcomed it with a smile.

"I've got something just for you dear" he shouted out.

He presented a warm plate of sausages, eggs, beans, and bacon. Not only had he gone to the effort of making her an early breakfast – but the plate itself had way more food than normal.

"You need more calories now don't ya" he added.

Brenda gave him a brief hug, and then rushed off to eat her breakfast in peace.

She had settled down near the trees, and had just begun to tuck into her breakfast when she heard footsteps behind her.

She turned around to welcome whoever it was – but stopped in shock.

"Hello sweetie" Minho said.

Brenda wolfed her breakfast down as Minho stood in the middle of the clearing. He span around – meeting the gaze of all the Gladers who had rushed to wake up and come see him. Some people noticed Brenda's generous breakfast portion as they passed her – but no one said anything.

Everyone's attention was fixated on Minho right now.

A couple of hundred questions must have been thrown at him but he ignored them all. All he did was wait patiently until everyone was either sitting or standing around him. It was then – that he finally spoke.

"Hello, everyone. I understand how surprised some of you may be to see me standing here. I am not dead. During the night off the forest attack I was briefly dead yes, but Thomas saved me. I made the foolish mistake of wondering off without him – far into the distance. I camped out in some field for a few weeks before I found my way back here."

Gally stood in the middle too; he remained quiet until Minho had finished talking, and then quickly went to speak.  
>'Minho…It's great you're back but there's something you should know" he said quietly.<p>

"Spit it out then"

"Sonya is dead"

Minho went to snap back – but stopped. He began to process the words that had just come out of Gally's mouth. He then started to shake his head, crouching down to the ground as he did so.

"Minho I'm sor-"

"Just shut up Gally!" Minho cried, interrupting him.

"I don't even know why you're standing here in the middle. Why can't I see Thomas anyway?" he quickly added.

"I'm the leader – and Thomas is gone" Gally muttered.

"What? I don't understand" Minho asked inquisitively, his tearful face looking up towards Gally.

"You've got a lot to catch up on"

A few days passed before Minho was able to face anyone again. His behavior was odd; he acted differently to how he had ever acted before.

It had been a week now since Thomas had been whisked away – and nobody seemed to be over it yet – most especially Brenda. He was all she ever thought about. Losing him had turned her mind crazy. The sun rose and fell quickly each day; time now passed unnaturally, far different from how it should do. Minutes either seemed like seconds or hours and hours appeared as minutes or days. Everything was so confusing – as if the world had been flipped upside down – the natural balance of life disturbed.

It was evening and everyone was sleeping.

Gally surveyed the area – looking over the sleeping bodies of those who he had been instructed by Thomas to look after. He spotted Brenda in the corner of his eye – her chest rising and falling slowly. He felt sorry for her.

He heard footsteps behind him; and turned to meet Minho.

"Lets go for a walk" Minho instructed, nodding his head towards the forest – out of sight from everyone.

"I don't really fancy one, go to sleep" Gally snapped.

"Make an observation and then answer me again" he replied curtly.

Gally laughed, and looked down Minho.

He stopped at his arm.

Minho held a beautiful, 8" dagger – and he was pointing it directly towards Gally's stomach. It was so close that the slightest shift of his hand would put it through his skin.

No one was awake to see what was happening.

Gally gulped, and then did as he was told.

When they were out of sight – Minho pushed Gally towards the floor, slamming his face into the ground.

He followed him forward – slamming his knee into his pack. Gally cried out in pain.

No one came.

Minho leaned forward – until his mouth was close to Gally's ear.

He then whispered.  
>"Only I – will be the leader here"<p>

Gally was given no second to argue back, his voice cut off as Minho plunged the knife into the back of his neck. The blade went through; it cut through his flesh and embedded itself into the grass that was under it. Gally convulsed for a few seconds – before becoming completely motionless.

Minho smiled wickedly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"You've got to be kidding" Thomas spat. Paige had left the room; he was only talking to himself. Teresa hadn't said anything – she had only looked at him, not shifting her gaze. The pressure of her look burned him. They were unstrapped from the uncomfortable beds now, and instead had been led to a small, dark room. In the middle there was a comfy, double bed. The pumped pillows and soft, white sheets were incredibly tempting after spending hours strapped down. Thomas ignored the temptation and stood at the foot of the bed with Teresa. Paige had told them that their chips would be inserted into their brains tomorrow morning, and that this evening was for them to 'bond'.

Thomas almost laughed at the word.

"What are we going to do Tommy?" Teresa asked, her hand reaching out to squeeze Thomas'. He quickly pulled it away.

"I'm not sure yet"  
>"You have to love me for this to work?"<p>

"I don't"

"I know that…I know that it's my fault too"

"Whatever, the point is – this is not going to happen"

"It's happened before…"

"Yeah – and it will never happen again"

"Why not?"  
>"I'm loyal to Brenda…"<p>

"But is she loyal to you?"

Thomas considered this for a second. Who was still left that she could possibly get close to? There was Jamie; he was a boy from the Scorch. She had known him for ages – and they were close. Maybe he was a possible threat to Thomas. But as far as Thomas was concerned – there wasn't a problem. Jamie had hooked up with someone from Group B. A pretty young girl called Larissa; she was all he ever talked about.

But if Minho was coming back…

Could the hell he was going to unleash involve Brenda?

"Teresa, I'm sorry. We can't do it."  
>"Do you remember the time that we used to?"<p>

"I had a vision about us being together, before the world started to collapse. Something about an Italian"

"Ah…that was our anniversary dinner"  
>"Anniversary?"<br>"Oh yeah, we had been together for two whole years before the maze"

"Were we a good couple?"

"The best, Tommy. In fact – I have something for you…"

Teresa reached into the pocket of her denim jacket – pulling out a small booklet. On the front it was simply labeled 'Perfect Memories'.

"Look" Teresa insisted. They both sat down on the edge of the bed – and Thomas leaned over to look at the booklet. Teresa slowly flicked through – flashing various pictures. None of them were recognizable to Thomas until she came to the fifth and sixth page. The pictures were small, but the two pages were covered in pictures of them both. Thomas spotted one of them at dinner, one of them at a park, another one of them in the lab together. Their smiles stretched to their ears in each of them – they were unbelievably happy together. Teresa turned the page again – it was the last two pages of the book. A picture had been stretched out over the two pages. It was a picture of them both, kissing on a beach somewhere hot. On the bottom of the picture, in small writing, were the words 'my everything'.

"Wow" was all Thomas could muster.

A small tear formed in Teresa's eyes but she quickly wiped it away before Thomas noticed. He was speechless, and sat there staring towards the back wall. Without uttering a word – he reached towards the booklet which Teresa held – and carefully took it from her. Thomas then reached into the small plastic wallet that held the picture – and took it from it. Teresa raised her eyebrows in confusion but Thomas just ignored her. Instead he slipped it into his own pocket – and then handed it back to her.

"I never knew we were that big Teresa"

"I don't blame you – you never got your memory back"

"For the record – you look beautiful in every one"

"Just as handsome as you my dear"  
>"This doesn't change things though – I can't cheat"<p>

"I understand"  
>"Besides…we both need to love each other"<p>

"Well Tommy…one half of it is there"

"Just not mine"

"No…"

Teresa stood up from her seat next to Thomas; she turned her head away so he wouldn't see the other tears forming.

"We need to get some sleep Thomas"

"Okay…I'll take the floor"

"You won't even sleep next to me?"

"Depends what you're comfortable with"

"I'm comfortable with you"

Thomas hesitated but walked over to the right side of the bed and slipped into it – kicking his shoes off before he did so. The soft cushions and the memory foam mattress consumed his body. It was heavenly.

Teresa did the same as him, slipping into the left side. There was a single dim light that hung from the ceiling. As soon as they were both settled – it flickered off.

"Guess they were waiting for us to sleep Tommy"

"I guess so"

"We shared a flat together you know"

"Really? But we were so young"

"Our parents dumped us for a reason. They didn't want to look after us so we had to look after ourselves. We were from the same neighborhood so we came into WICKED at the same time. WICKED then set up a flat for the both of us based on those circumstances. We were cared for until we both turned 13 – then we were left to fend for ourselves."

"Wow"

"I know…we struggled a lot at first but, once we found each other – other things seemed to not matter"  
>"When did we get together?"<p>

"You asked me on my 14th birthday. You had forgotten to get something for me and decided to surprise me with the question instead."  
>"Were you not pissed I didn't get you something decent?"<br>"You were the only decent thing in my eyes, Tommy"

"I must have felt the same then"

"You definitely spent the following 2 years showing it"

"So…after 16 we stopped?"

"We celebrated our 2 year anniversary, but the day after you were sent in to the maze with no memory that we had ever existed"

"Did that hurt?"  
>"You're an intelligent person Thomas – don't ask such a stupid question. I cried the whole time until they sent me in after you"<p>

"Wow"

"That word should be your fucking catchphrase"  
>"I'm sorry"<p>

"No don't be…It's a lot to take in I know. I wish you could remember how good we were. Maybe then you'd want it again"  
>"In all honesty – I do. But loyalty is something I just can't break. I do love Brenda and I'm devoted to her"<p>

"Well I gu-"

Thomas was interrupted as the door burst open. Paige stormed in, her arms swaying by her sides. In her left hand she carried a walkie-talkie.

She didn't utter a word – but instead chucked it towards Thomas.

She then turned and walked back out.

Thomas, in shock, reached for the radio, and held it up to his mouth. He was half expecting it to be some sort of sick prank – he already knew the effort it had taken to talk to Teresa with one of these.

"Hello?"  
>"Thomas it's me – Brenda"<p>

Thomas' heart skipped a beat at hearing her voice. He couldn't even remember how long it had been since he last heard it.

"Brenda how…"

"I found a walkie- talkie in one of the fields. It had Paige's voice coming from it instructing me to wait. I waited, and then you came"

"Wow"

"Thomas I expect I don't have much time. I don't know why I've been given the chance to talk to you but I do and I'm going to use it. I'm scared"

"Why?"  
>"That dream I had…the vision. The graveyard. You remember?"<br>"Yeah – what about it?"

"It read Minho, Sonya, Aris, Gally, and then…"

She paused.  
>"And then it was you – Thomas"<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Brenda's vision was unreliable.

There was no way Thomas could possibly die, not after all he had been through. Minho had managed to go against her prediction by escaping death. The other three people whom they had lost – did not die a week apart quite like she suggested either. Sonya died the same night that Minho was meant to. Aris died two weeks after. According to Brenda – Gally had been found dead the previous night. That would make his death a week after Aris'.

It didn't make sense.

What had happened to the days where their minds were full of hopes and dreams? Everyone was consumed with the idea that they were in 'paradise' and that nothing could go wrong. No harm would come to them – was what everyone thought.

If only they knew how far they were from the truth.

Now they were just dropping like flies.

It was too confusing for Thomas – he had other things to think about today. He looked over to his left; Teresa lay on his side gracefully – her head resting gently on Thomas' arm. Her top had fallen slightly during her sleep and Thomas forced himself to look away from the inviting sight.

A loud noise woke Teresa. Thomas was already up and quickly looked towards her in concern. She quickly leapt out of bed and ran over towards him – clutching his arm for support.

It was the sound of the door being unlocked.

Thomas wasn't surprised at all when Paige appeared with several guards on her tail. She nodded at Thomas and Teresa curtly and then beckoned them to follow her.

Neither of them moved.

"Okay, now, let's make this easier for all of us yeah?" she said calmly. Her voiced irritated Thomas to the core.

Again, neither of them moved.

"God, you two are awful teenagers" she spat. Paige clicked her fingers and in a swift motion the guards rushed in towards Thomas and Teresa. They were both grabbed viscously and forced towards the floor. Thomas heard Teresa cry out in pain and done his best to block out the sound. They were both handcuffed – this time separately.

"You're going to love this" one of the guards sneered.

A metal chain was attached to the chain between Thomas' handcuffs – creating a T shape. The guard then began to pull the long chain – dragging Thomas along the floor by the chain of the handcuffs. The way in which it had been done meant that Thomas' arms stretched awkwardly upwards – stretching out of their sockets. He made no attempt to wriggle free as he knew it would make the pain worse. He simply cussed as his face bumped into the floor as he was pulled along. He wasn't able to look behind him but he was almost certain they were treating Teresa the same.

"You know Thomas, You could have just came with us, you didn't have to make us do this" Paige muttered from above.

"Fuck you"

"Oh – that's nice"

Thomas and Teresa eventually came to a stop as they were dragged into a room far away from the one they were in. Thomas' arms were numb with pain and he was sure both of his shoulders were dislocated. He missed their comfy bed already. The WICKED guards leaned down to undo the chain and the handcuffs. He was then pulled upwards by his shirt onto his feet. He stumbled a bit at first but soon found his balance. He span round to look for Teresa and found her running towards him. She embraced him briefly, and then pulled herself away to stand close to him. She reached her hand down to hold his; he didn't pull away this time.

"Welcome to the surgery" shouted Paige.

"I think we're in the wrong place"

"Ha, funny boy Tommy. Trust me – you're wanted here"

"Why does it have to be Teresa?"  
>"Sorry?"<br>"Why do you want me to have sex with her specifically?"

"You two are cute"  
>"Were"<p>

"Huh?"  
>"We were cute"<p>

"I swear you're still together"  
>"No, you split us up"<br>"Oops, oh well – I guess it will make this more interesting"  
>"Can't you put me with Brenda instead?"<br>"Oh yeah I heard that you were with the Scorch girl"  
>"Answer my question"<p>

"No, you can't have sex with her again. You two are our main subjects so we need you to do it"

Paige wondered off before Thomas could say anything more. She appeared to be speaking to one of the doctors. Thomas used the opportunity to talk to Teresa.

"I can explain…"

"I can't believe you had sex with her Tommy"

"What difference does it make?"  
>"A big one!"<br>"Calm down Teresa, I thought you were dead"

"And look how you celebrated…"  
>"That's not fair"<p>

"None of this is fucking fair Thomas – nothing has ever been fair since the day we were born"

"Things would have been different if I knew you were alive. I mean you took your time to get in contact with me!"

"Oh god yeah I'm so sorry – I was busy bleeding internally"  
>"Whatever"<p>

"Ooh, Look at how much you care"

"You don't get it do you?"  
>"Get what!"<p>

Thomas grabbed Teresa by the arms and pulled her close to him. Her face was centimeters away from his now; her warm breath graced his face.

"You're all I care about right now Teresa"

Thomas leaned in towards her, closing the already small gap.

"STOP" Paige shouted.

Thomas and Teresa broke from their moment and turned round to face her.

She held a gun – and pointed it towards them both.

"Behind me, are the two beds which I want you to lie on. The chips will then be inserted into your brains. Then you will be led to another room where we will conduct the final experiment"

Thomas and Teresa knew there was no point in arguing. They walked up to where Paige had been instructed – their feet dragging behind them.

The beds looked comfy at least.

They briefly squeezed hands before walking to their separate beds – as soon as they lay down – men and women in lab coats rushed over to them both. Different equipment was turned on and various things were attached to them both. Thomas paid no attention; he only stared towards Paige as she smiled at them in the corner.

"We're ready" called out one of the doctors.

"Okay good" another one said.

"Shall we tell them?" a different one said

"I'll tell them" Paige answered.

The horrible lady walked to the edge of their bedsides. Their beds were close to each other so she stood in the middle. She surveyed them both before opening her mouth to speak.

"There's something I forgot to mention" Paige started.  
>"That's no surprise"<br>"Shut up Tommy – and hear me out"

"Okay"

"You see – in order for this love experiment to work – we need love of course. The reason we're using you two is because you're our main subjects and in order to fully map the brain of an Immune person – we need all the information about that person we can get. We couldn't possibly use Brenda because we do not have the results of her reactions to anything. We are using the results of yours and Teresa's reactions from the Maze, the Scorch – and anything else after that before your chips were removed. The combination of these reactions is what has completed our plans to 80% for both of you. That final, and important 20% is what we need to complete our work. It is therefore vital that it is you two we use for this final experiment"

"How come love is such a big part?"

"What is it they say…love makes the world go round? I'm guessing that's why"  
>"Why couldn't you use another couple?"<br>"Based on your history – you two had the strongest connection. The better the connection – the better the results"

"Okay…but that connection is no longer there. That's your fault by the way"  
>"I'm fully aware of that – but I have a solution. Well – the doctors do."<p>

"Go on?"  
>"Do either of you know what the date is today?"<p>

They both shook their head.

"It's January 26th, three years ago you chose tomorrows date as the date that you asked Teresa out – her birthday. You were together for two years after that, but this past year has been filled with the actions of our trials"

"Okay, your point?"  
>"When we insert the chip – we're going to insert all the memories of your relationship, with bits added in – as if you had spent this past year as a couple too. Your memories of Brenda will be forgotten – and instead replaced with memories of Teresa only – as if you and Brenda were never a couple. Thus, your affection for each other will be incredibly strong. You will both be happy and romantic towards each other when you wake, as it will be your 3rd year anniversary in your eyes – as well as Teresa's birthday. Your bond will also be much stronger as you have both been through so much in the past year."<p>

"That doesn't make sense – I will still remember all the bad things that happened with Teresa"  
>"Oh don't worry – we're slightly altering that memory"<br>"Define slightly"

"Basically, you will think it's Brenda that done that to you instead. Your affection for Teresa wouldn't have changed"

"I don't believe this. You can't take that away from me – me and Brenda have already come far – you can't ruin us!"  
>"You don't have to believe it – when you wake up it will be seem like everything is natural. You won't be angry towards us about ruining your relationship with Brenda because you won't have a memory of you two being together. You won't be angry at us because you won't remember the surgery"<br>"So you're brain washing us – how can you expect that to work?"  
>"We managed to brainwash Minho – we can do it with you two as well"<p>

"You cruel bitch"

"Thomas, this isn't for my benefit – it is for the world's benefit"  
>"I don't care"<p>

"You don't care about the world surviving? I'm sure that's not true"  
>"There is nothing left to save - the Flare has killed most of the world's population"<p>

"There is nothing that communities cannot solve – as long as they have this cure we are working towards"

"You're still a cruel woman"  
>"Sue me"<p>

She nodded towards the doctors, and in an instant, they both fell into blackness.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"My friends, I am awfully sorry to hear about Gally. I have no idea who could have possibly done this – it's just so awful"

Brenda listened intently as Minho stood on his favorite log and spoke to the crowd. The events of the last 12 hours had been hectic. The Gladers had woken, Gally's body had been found, Brenda had then spoken to Thomas and now Minho had called a meeting. The events of the day ran out like a long list and Brenda wondered when she would get a rest.

"I can't believe we just keep losing people. I'm just glad that I am now back here to look after you all" Minho added quickly. "I can promise you that I will keep you all safe from danger, and there is one way which I am going to do that! I feel that we need to move away from the threats of this 'paradise' and venture off into the distance in search of a better environment. Yes my friends, we are going to go on an adventure!"

_Why is he acting so weird?_ – Brenda thought. This was far from how he normally spoke, and what he was suggesting was completely different to his original views when everyone first got here. He told everyone that no matter what happened they would hold their ground. Why was he suddenly changing his decision?

Those who were listening threw barrages of questions towards him – it seemed no one was happy with the idea.  
>"Enough! My decision is final. We will all be packing up and moving tomorrow morning"<p>

With that, he broke through the crowd and wondered off into the distance.

Brenda decided to follow him.

Minho walked quickly; he headed for the direction of the small forest. He was in a hurry for something, and didn't look back. Brenda done her best not to draw attention to herself – but it helped that Minho wasn't keen to turn round. Eventually – he reached the forest and disappeared into the darkness.

Brenda reluctantly followed him in.

Minho walked up a big hill, taking it in big strides. Brenda again was cautious at how close she was getting to him and done her best to maintain the distance. The forest was dense and dark and it would now provide plenty of places to hide if he chose to turn back round.

He seemed to focus on the path ahead of him to do that though.

He came to a small clearing, stumbling back as he did so – holding his hand up to his nose as if he had smelt death.

He had.

He moved slightly and Brenda saw the decomposing corpse of her friend Jorge. She instantly turned away – using every ounce of her strength to prevent being sick. Any sound and her cover would be blown.

Minho bent down to pick up something from the floor. Brenda recognized it as she had held one only hours earlier. It was a radio. She couldn't help but wonder how the WICKED staff had managed to place them without anyone noticing their arrival.

WICKED were capable of anything.

Minho began to speak and pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Operation Graveyard is going smoothly"

"I assume Gally is dead then?"

The reply was faint, and incredibly quiet. Brenda had managed to hide herself in a nearby bush – close enough to hear the person replying to him.

It was Paige.

"Yes ma'am – I dealt with the bastard last night"  
>"Good work Minho – we have been busy too. Thomas and Teresa are now under sedation as their chips are being inserted and when they wake our final experiment can begin"<p>

"Did they object?"

"Of course, the poor boy was almost crying"

"I guess he doesn't like the fact his memories of Brenda are going to be erased"

"How is that girl by the way? She should be freaking out – we're the one who controlled her to have the graveyard vision"

"I think she's okay – it's all coming true for her now. She's off somewhere doing weird pregnant stuff at the moment. She has no idea what's really going on"

"Let's hope not"

"Well then – are you ready?"

"Of course I am Minho dear"

"Let's create hell then, my love


End file.
